


“I've heard enough, this ends now.”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: Christmas Day - Mr and Mrs Holmes' Cottage in the country





	“I've heard enough, this ends now.”

Honestly, you would think that today of all days, they’d put a sock in it, especially with the genuine domestic drama being quietly played out in the sitting room.

She’d bang their heads together if she thought it would do any good; that went for the Watsons too, did they not realise how precious family is? Mrs Holmes turns her mind to deal with her ever squabbling brood. She could wring their necks, the authors of those parenting books that had told her the best way to prevent sibling rivalry was to encourage her seven year old to help her look after the baby. The problem was he had taken her far too seriously and for far too long.

No wonder her default setting these days was ‘monstrous’. Though when she heard her elder son imply that Sherlock’s bullet wound was just another incident of Sherlock’s endless ability to attract attention she finally flipped. “I've heard enough, this ends now.

“Out of my kitchen, and give me a break. I’m trying to make brandy sauce and I’m afraid you’ll curdle the cream!”

The boys scarper; they think she doesn’t suspect they’ll be out the front sneaking a crafty fag but she’s their mother, there’s not a lot she misses. She knows deep down they love each other despite their ceaseless bickering.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was "I heard enough" but I had to tweak it to fit


End file.
